Original TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: When on a routine patrol, Raph saves a young girl from a group of thugs. After Amber finds out something interesting about the girl, Raph can't help but feel connected to her. Will he confess his feelings, or will it be too late? RaphOC and LeoOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night on patrol, when Raph split off from them. "Dang it…" Amber muttered, skidding to a stop. "I'll be right back…I just need to get the hothead…" Leo nodded, and she turned around to go after him. "Raph…Raph. Raph! SHELL FOR BRAINS!!" She heard fighting, and cursed her violent brother before going to check it out. She saw Raph beating on some thugs, so she knew there was no problem, when she noticed a girl, probably a year younger than her, knocked out on the floor, a gash on her forehead showing how it had come about. Amber jumped down, lifting the girl up as Raph finished the thugs off. "We need to take her back to the lair…this gash looks pretty bad…" they headed back to the lair, Raph calling the others on his Shell Cell, telling them where they were.

Once back at the lair, Amber cleaned the gash, and noted the bruises on the girl's wrists. Once Amber was done, she looked at the girl more closely. The shoulder blade length black hair was straight, held in a low ponytail, and she had an attractive, petite figure. She tensed when the girl opened her dark violet eyes, and was prepared to calm her when she saw that the girl was already calm, though her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything. "Thank you…for helping me…" Amber cocked her head, confused, when she looked closer at the girl's eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she turned to Raph. "She's blind…" that surprised Raph too, when the door to the lair opened. Mikey bounced in, saying, "I heard about the girl! How's she doing?" Amber sighed, saying, "She's regained consciousness…" the three newcomers froze, and she continued. "But she can't see…"

It clicked in Leo and Donnie's brains, though Mikey was still confused. "What do you mean by that?" Leo hit Mikey over the head, saying, "The girl's blind, Mikey…" "OOOOHHHHHH…" Amber shook her head at Mikey's antics, and turned to the girl. "I'm Amber…who are you?" "My name's Sapphire…my mom liked stones…" she sighed, her eyes closing slightly. Amber nodded, saying, "These are my four brothers. The one that helped you was Raphael, and the one that isn't very bright is Michelangelo. The smart one is Donatello, and the protective one is Leonardo."

She smiled softly, her normal calming aura allowing the girl to sleep. "I'll take her to the biggest room…" "Whoa! NO! That's MY room!" she looked at Raph like he was being a child…which he was… "My rooms not big enough, and neither are the other rooms. It won't be long anyway. Just don't scare her." Amber walked off to his room, turning a deaf ear to his complaints, and put the girl in the bottom bunk, tucking her in.

She spent the next hour with Mikey and Donnie, playing the Wii, while she left Raph to watch Sapphire. He sat on the top bunk, trying to look anywhere but at the girl, but it's like his eyes were drawn to her peaceful face.

'She's different…but that's only because she can't see us…'

He saw her stir, and perked involuntarily. "Raphael…is that you?" he was surprised she knew he was there already, and said, "Yeah, it's me."

The girl smiled softly, saying, "I'm really grateful that you helped me out…I don't know many people who have big hearts…" he wasn't used to people already seeing through his tough guy exterior, and he tried to defend it. "What do you mean by that?" she smiled wider, saying, "My brother was like you…he'd always act tough, but he was actually nice when you got to know him…" "What do you mean by 'was'?" there was silence, and he immediately knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"There was a fire…he went in to get me…I got out…but he didn't make it out…that's why I can't see…" there were tears in her eyes, and he felt the instinct to comfort her. "I was only a little kid…and I lost my brother and father…" He couldn't help himself, and he jumped down, sitting on the bed. "It's okay…don't cry…" he wiped the few tears that fell, when she said, "I know you might not be human…but you still deserve to see the light…we all do…" he was surprised that she already knew, but she still wasn't freaking out.

"I can tell what kind of person someone is by their voice…when you talked with Amber…her voice was warm and soft, motherly almost, understanding…and your voice…it sounded rough at first, but there was that note of care, of fierce .loyalty…I've never heard it before…" she smiled softly, wiping her tears away. "I don't judge people by how they look…" he couldn't help that he was lowering his guard, that the protective look in his eyes was fading.

But it all came back when he heard the door open, and he shot up to his feet. "What's wrong, Raph?" Amber questioned, stepping in with some water. "Nothing…" he muttered, leaving. Amber shook her head, going to the bedside. "Here's some water, Sapphire…" She helped the girl sit up, and carefully gave her the cool cup. "Don't mind Raph…he's just a big cuddly toy when you get to know him…" she smiled softly at the small smile on Sapphire's lips, and said, "You can stay here until you feel better. Raph won't mind." Sapphire nodded, feeling secure for the first time in so long. 'He won't find me here…right?'


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple days passed by rather normally, with everyone getting used to the strangely intuitive girl. She somehow knew who was in the room, even if they didn't say anything or move, and she learned her way around the lair after being led around only once. One day, as Amber played 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess', Mikey and Donnie giving her tips, the three didn't notice Raph leave to go topside, or Sapphire follow him.

He went to a familiar rooftop, wanting some time to think, when he saw Sapphire sit behind him, her eyes looking at space as she listened to the noisy sounds of nighttime New York. "What's up?" he questioned uninterestingly, and she seemed lost in thought, listening to voices that he couldn't hear, and said, "I know there's danger coming…and I'm sorry that I pulled your family into this…" he tensed, turning to look at her. "What do you mean, Sapphire?" she seemed to be listening to everything around her, yet…not…like she was hearing things that never reached his own ears.

"I don't want you to get hurt…I know that I'd regret it if you did…" he put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, and said, "You're hiding something…what is it?" his gaze was hard, questioning, and she almost seemed to squirm under it. "I can't…" "Why?" he involuntarily softened, and her eyes seemed to dart around for a moment before she said, "I'm not…normal…and not just because I can't see…" he gave her a curious look, and she seemed to prepare herself for a long explanation.

"When I lost my sight…it's like I got another, inner sight…I see a different plane of thought…" she smiled awkwardly. "Like thoughts and spirits, I guess…I can see what makes up a person just by being close to them…I try not to, though…people deserve their privacy with certain things…but…" she seemed to be trying to ignore a voice that was plaguing her, making her concentration wander.

"I can't help it with you…I like a challenge, I guess…" he sat there for a moment, absorbing all this information, and looked back at the city. "So you can hear our thoughts?" he questioned, feeling a bit exposed. "I can hear everyone's thoughts…like a room of people are screaming at the top of their lungs…"

She looked up, where some birds were flying in the darkening sky. "But it's like your thoughts stand out against all of them…and I can't help but listen…" he couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks, and he tried not to look at her, knowing he'd probably think something that would embarrass him further. She giggled softly, saying, "I guess it makes you uncomfortable, but don't worry. Whatever I know won't come out of Mikey's mouth."

He actually had a sense of security now, like he knew he could trust her, though he knew he'd never admit it. She seemed to hear another voice, one that raised goose bumps on her arms and made her involuntarily shiver. "Sapphire?" she seemed to snap back to earth, and said, "Sorry, someone was thinking about a wrestling match I missed…" she pouted. "And my favorite guy lost…" he smirked, saying, "Oh, you mean the match last night? Yeah, he lost BAD…"

"You were rooting for the other guy…that's not very fair. He's already a muscle-bound giant. Give the little guy his props for actually agreeing to fight him!" this little 'argument' went on for a while before they decided to head back. Once back, they noticed Amber and Leo on the couch…technically, Amber was on Leo's lap and Leo was on the couch.

They stayed back, staying silent as Raph saw Sapphire's eyes dart between them, smiling softly as a blush crept up her cheeks. 'What are they thinking?' he questioned in his thoughts, knowing she'd hear him. She pulled him away, mouthing, 'They need some privacy.'

Amber was playing with the tails of the familiar blue headband, her look distant and distracted by her own thoughts. "Leo…" he snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at her with questioning brown eyes. "…Do you think…well…" her cheeks were redder than her hair, and she couldn't make eye contact. When she felt the muscles of his arm move against her back as he shifted, she couldn't help the tingle it sent along her skin.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" she looked into his eyes, saying, "You could say that…" as if he was reading her mind, he said, "I know it's been a couple years, but are you sure we're ready for that?" "More ready than I remember…" he seemed to be thinking about it, something she was grateful for.

He usually didn't, responding with an immediate 'not yet' before leaving. "Are you sure?" she pouted, saying, "I'm sure." She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and sat up, giving him a gentle kiss. "What are you worried about?" she whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his arms.

"…I'm not so sure anymore…" he whispered back, kissing her gently as she felt his arms adjust to have one under her knees and another against her back before he stood up, her in his arms, neither breaking the kiss. He brought her into her own room, knowing that even Mikey knocks before daring to enter, and he put her on the bed. "Something wrong?" she whispered, though she saw him lock the door.

"We don't want anyone walking in, right?" she smiled, shifting slightly as he moved over her on the bed. That night, thanks to Sapphire, no one came close enough to the room to hear the unfamiliar noises, and Sapphire distracted them by telling Don and Mikey about her mind reading and other strange powers. Donnie wanted to run some tests, but Raph immediately dismissed it, his temper keeping Donnie from pressing on.

Sapphire did, though, agree to donate a blood sample, which he took little of, since Raph was glaring at him the whole while. Afterwards, the girl seemed tired, but it was obvious the voices only she could hear were keeping her from relaxing. Raph followed after her into his room, and he couldn't help that his guard almost completely fell when he saw her curl up into a ball on the bed, covering her ears as if to block out the noise.

He sighed, sitting on the bed beside her before rubbing soothing circles into her back, feeling her relax. He was about to get up when her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. "Don't leave…please…" he felt heat rise to his cheeks before he sat down again, and eventually laid down. She still had a hand on his wrist, though her grip weakened, and he started falling asleep while unconsciously wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed, but she felt…secure…safe, for the first time in so many years. She snuggled into his chest, thinking, 'I don't want this to end…I just hope he doesn't come to try and take me again…'


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Raph woke up to hear quiet giggles, and immediately registered it as Mikey.

'Aw MAN…'

He opened his eyes blearily to see Mikey standing next to the bed, hands over his mouth, holding in his laughter, but Raph didn't understand WHY until he felt something warm shift in his grip, moaning in annoyance, as if someone was yelling in their ear…he looked down to see Sapphire was nuzzled against his chest, seemingly peaceful, though he was sure she could hear Mikey's thoughts as clear as day.

"Shut it, Mikey! You're gonna wake her up with your hyper stupidity!" he snapped in a whisper, making Mikey quiet down. Donnie came in, though he froze when he saw Raph's position. "What's going on in here?" he questioned in a whisper, looking at both his brothers. "Nothing." Raph whispered, looking back at the small girl in his arms. Donnie pulled Mikey outside, and Raph relaxed as Sapphire slowly woke up, looking up at him with misty violet eyes. "Hey, Raph…" she smiled innocently, snuggling against him more.

"You ready to face Mikey and Donnie?" she seemed to listen to voices again, before saying, "Can't we just stay like this a little longer?" he sighed in a defeated tone, and hugged her tighter. She hid her head under his chin, saying, "Don't question Amber and Leo when they get up…" he gave her a questioning look before she smiled against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Just trust me…" he then moved to see her, and she seemed like an innocent child, and he couldn't help but think of her warning.

'I know there's danger coming…and I'm sorry I dragged your family into this…'

He felt a protective urge come over him, something as powerful as with his siblings. He wanted to make sure she stayed innocent, to see her smile and laugh, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy, especially if someone was after her. "What did you mean…when you said that something dangerous was coming?" she stayed silent a moment, saying, "I don't wanna say…" "I'm not letting you go until you tell me." His tone was serious, and after a moment, she knew she had no choice.

"Because of my powers, someone's after me to use them…my mother had the power to, though not as strong, but she refused to help him…" she looked down, fiddling with her fingers in a cute manner, as if trying to distract herself. "My mom died a few days later…and, a few weeks after, the house caught on fire…I always suspected it was him…and he found out about my power a few years ago…he collects people with unusual powers…some are good trackers, so I've been trying to hide…" she looked around. "He has power in the criminal world…and sent thugs after me the last time…" realization dawned on him, and he said, "So they were gonna take you away when I came in…"

She nodded, still playing with her fingers for a moment before she took one of his and started playing with his. "Whatcha' doin'?" she smiled shyly, saying, "It's a habit of mine…I do it when I'm nervous or worried…" he sighed, sitting, up, and she gave him a confused look until he lifted her up to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, both trying to hide a blush, as he said, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." She looked into space, saying, "I'll be fine…I don't want to drag you guys into this…" "You know, nobody's gonna let you leave without an explanation…and, if they get it, Amber will be damned before you take two steps towards the door." There was silence as Sapphire slowly accepted that it would be just like that if she were to try and leave, and she pulled her legs into her chest.

"But I don't want you guys to get hurt…" "With Amber watching our backs, nobody'll get hurt. She's too overprotective…" "You're protective, too…but in a good way…" there was a moment of silence as they both sat in silence, neither wanting to move away from each other, when they heard the doorknob start jiggling. "Mikey." Sapphire muttered, and Raph immediately knew what would happen if Mikey caught them in this position, and she got it instantly, plopping down on the bed as he moved to the other side of the room. Mikey opened the door, saying, "I'm setting up the Wii…you guys wanna play?"

"MIKEY!!! 'SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL' IS ABOUT TO START!! I'LL PLAY WITHOUT YOU, IF YOU WANT!!"

"DON'T BE SO RASH, SIS!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!"

With that, Mikey ran to the living room, leaving the two, very confused, individuals in a strange silence. "Well…I'm kinda hungry…I'll just go make some breakfast…" with that, Sapphire was out the door, and Raph sighed.

He knew he'd have to tell the others, but it wouldn't be a secret from a mind reader than can see spirits and ghosts, now would it? When the smell of pancakes and bacon reached his nose, he immediately forgot it in favor of eating.

Apparently, Leo and Don had smelled the food too, for they were already sitting at the table. Don seemed intrigued by the fact that she could find everything, and knew when the pancakes were a dark golden brown. This thought also crossed Leo and Raph's minds as well, and she smiled, saying, "I have a good sense of smell and touch…and good memory, to boot…" she served them, setting two more plates down before yelling, "AMBER!!! MIKEY!!! PANCAKES!!!" there was shuffling in the other room, them probably rushing to pause the game and tripping over each other as they tried to get to the kitchen as fast as they could.

When they did come in, Amber pushed Mikey to the ground, jumping off his shell and landing swiftly in a chair, digging in immediately. "That was SO not fair!" Mikey whined, getting up. "It was SO fair! Throwing Sonic into a bottomless pit of despair…" she muttered the last part, and finished her food. Before she could grab Mikey's plate, he sat down, shielding it before he started eating. "Baby…" Amber muttered, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

A warm smile spread across Sapphire's face, and she tried to focus her eyes somewhere else. 'She loves them so much…' guilt filled her heart. 'I don't want to hurt any of them…' She could hear their thoughts ringing in her own head as if they were her own, and she heard the love and the warmth, the security and loyalty, all of these emotions weighed down heavily on her, as if they meant to fill her own heart, but it was already full of an emotion she couldn't name, but it burned like fire, yet soothed like water, it made her heart flutter in her chest and her head spin. It took her a moment to realize what it was, and it made her blush crimson.

'I-I love him…'

Her thoughts turned fully towards Raph, and she sighed. 'I just can't let it out…or he'll get hurt worse than I thought…'


	4. Chapter 4

Amber and Sapphire had bonded over the next few days, being the only girls in the house, and Sapphire seemed to unlock more of the older girl's secrets. One day, Amber stood up, stretching, and said she was gonna go meditate for while with Leo, and left Sapphire on the couch with nothing to occupy her time.

She decided to go take a shower, and grabbed some pajama pants and a t-shirt Amber had laid out for her, and headed to it. The showers were like the ones in a gym, only with weak doors keeping most of the person inside covered. She chose the furthest cubicle, and started the water, waiting for steam to come out before undressing and stepping in. She relaxed as the water ran over her curves, and her hair was plastered to her head. She always found time to think in the steamy air, which helped clear her head better than meditation. When she heard the door squeak open, she froze, her ears straining to hear more.

All she heard was, 'MAN, she looks hot!' before she recognized the voice. She turned around partially, hearing Raph's thoughts as clear as day, and blushed crimson, moving behind the door. "RAPH!" she was still surprised, and her breath was coming in short gasps. She heard him mutter, "Sorry." He had an embarrassed, maybe embarrassed tone, and she heard him leave quickly. She sighed, but the heat in her cheeks never died down.

She quickly finished her shower, and dressed quickly before coming out. Mikey came up to her, asking, "What's up with Raph? He looked embarrassed about something, and he went straight to his room…" the look of worry on her face made Mikey's brain start working, and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me he-!"

"Shhh!!" she covered his mouth, saying, "It was an accident! I'll go talk to him…" she went to Raph's door, knocking a bit timidly. "What do you want, Mikey?!" "It's Sapphire." She answered, waiting a few moments for a response. "What?" she thought she heard a tone of vulnerability in his tone, and it made her heart ache. "Can I come in? I just want to talk…" after a moment of silence, she heard the doorknob click, and the door opened a crack.

"You're not mad?"

She thought he sounded like a wary child, and gently put a hand on the door, saying, "No…I'm not…" she pushed lightly on the door, silently asking for entrance, and he stepped away from the door. She walked in, closing the door behind her, when Raph asked, "So…you're not mad at me for…" "No, I'm not…it was an accident…" she went over to him, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's not like you meant to do it…" her eyes darted for a moment before she smiled, saying, "And I already know I'm hot." He blushed crimson, but the playful tone she had used made him relax. "What? You thought I was gonna leave or something? Not bloody likely!" she used a playful, reassuring tone, and she sat down on the bed, saying, "You're a great friend…"

She noticed the sting in her heart when she said 'friend'. "I wouldn't leave you for something like that." He trusted her, but he couldn't help that small fear in him that kept whispering that she'd leave soon, and he'd never see her again. The very next day, he would nearly give in to his fear…


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sapphire followed Amber topside, since the older girl was going shopping. As Amber came out of the grocery store, laden with bags, and then went shopping to get Sapphire some new clothes. As they finished that, Amber got plenty of pizza for dinner, knowing it would make up for being gone so long, and they started heading back through the alleys. Amber felt safe in the darkness, though Sapphire stayed close to the older girl, feeling a tangible evil hanging in the air.

When Amber stopped, her eyes hardening, Sapphire felt a horrible feeling fill her gut. Amber gave her the bags of groceries, grabbing the hilts of her double-edged swords tightly. Amber's hot gaze fell on the shadows, where Sapphire couldn't help but hear murderous thoughts. "Amber…" Sapphire stepped back, her misty violet eyes wide with fear. "Calm down…I won't let them hurt you." Amber moved towards the shadows, saying, "You're really bad at hiding…why don't you come out so I can beat some sense into you?" The next moment, a group of five or seven men came out of the shadows, holding brass knuckles or metal rods.

Amber didn't seem affected, her calm, composed expression seeming to infuriate them. "Get out of our way, girlie! We just want the little mind reader!" 'So these guys must work for that guy Sapphire told me about…' Amber got into her dangerous fighting stance, silently challenging them. One tried to rush her, but the honey red head kept in control as she easily swept his feet out from under him, her foot over his throat. "A little bit dumb, buddy?" she questioned, smirking.

Sapphire would've stared in awe if she could, but she settled for the thoughts of surprise and rage coming from the thugs. Amber kicked the downed thug in the side, making him roll towards his fellows, and her playful, cocky smirk made three more charge at her.

She jumped into the air, the blades of her swords popping out, and she lashed out at them, knocking them down roughly as she landed lightly on her own feet. Sapphire's eyes darted between the conscious thugs rapidly, and she said, "Amber, we need to go! There's an ambush!" the warning came too late, for a group of thugs jumped down from the roofs, surrounding Amber in a circle. She sighed, putting away her swords as she pulled out her mace.

She swung it powerfully, smacking most of them away, when one of them came up behind her, hitting her roughly between the shoulders before she could lash out at him with the swiftest kick they'd ever seen. Her vision blurred slightly, though she shook it away. 'Gotta stay focused…' when they threw down smoke bombs, her eyes widened. 'Shell!' she was about to run when a familiar attack hit her lungs. Her breathing became ragged, and she coughed violently, blood flying from her lips.

A fist connected with her stomach, and she staggered back, her violent coughing making it hard to recover as another fist hit her across the face, making her fall to the ground. She grabbed her Shell Cell, putting in a number as quickly as she could. "Amber? What's up?" "Leo…help…guys after…Sapphire…" her ragged breathing became worse when someone kicked her in the side, making her cry out in pain. "Amber!! Amber, are you okay?!" "My…my chest…" the meaning was all too clear, and she heard him say, "We'll be right there!" before the Shell Cell was kicked from her hand and someone grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her up roughly.

"You're not that bad, girl…maybe we'll take you with us, too…our boss would love to see a girl with spunk…" her glare was deadly as she struggled, her lungs begging for more air as they constricted. "Amber!!" her heart raced as she thought of the younger girl, and she turned her head to see them dragging the blind girl into the shadows, though she resisted as they pulled mercilessly at her wrists. 'That's how she got those bruises from before…' she heard someone fall, and turned to see the blade of a katana glisten in the lamplight.

'Leo…' she felt the man nuzzle her neck, and she tried to move so he couldn't touch the sensitive skin. "Come on, beautiful…" "Teme…" she muttered in perfect, fluent Japanese. When she felt him trying to drag her off, she braced her legs, refusing to go. That's when she heard another round of bodies fall unconscious, and then the man holding her fell backwards, too. Leo looked at her in worry as she tried to catch her breathe, wiping away the blood on her lip.

They turned to help the others, and saw them being overpowered by sheer numbers. Leo made Amber stay back as he went in, but she went after Sapphire, who was still being dragged off, and hit a few men away. Sapphire was knocked out before she could defend her, and she was hit over the forehead with a pipe, knocking her semi-conscious, blood seeping through a gash the pipe had made.

She had to watch as they carried an unconscious Sapphire away into the shadows, though she screamed at her unresponsive body to try and move. The thugs retreated, and Leo was at her side in a moment, looking concerned at the cut. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness as she heard Raph's curses at not getting there in time to save Sapphire…'I knew he loved her…'


	6. Chapter 6

When Sapphire woke up, she felt cold metal around her wrists, and cold, damp air around her. 'What? Where am I…?' when reality struck her, she struggled, when malicious, cruel thoughts echoed in her ears, making her feel sick as foot steps echoed through the hall she perceived to be before her.

"It's been a while, Sapphire. Why do you insist on hiding?"

Her head rose slightly at the masculine voice before her, though she couldn't see who it was. This man was what most woman would call a living Adonis or Narcissus, with perfect features and dark green eyes that hardly matched his raven hair. He was wearing an expensive suit that did little to hide his muscles, and he seemed to have a sophisticated air around him. She refused to answer him, trying to block out his thoughts as best she could, as she tried to locate someone else's thoughts, someone she wished was there right now, so she could feel safe and warm instead of afraid and cold.

"Giving me the silent treatment? Oh come now. Stop being childish." "Where are the others?" she questioned softly, her unseeing, misty eyes on the floor. "They should be fine…where did you meet these…individuals?" "I'm not telling YOU…" she said, a touch of hate in her voice. "I'm just curious…it's not every day my men come back saying they fought four mutated turtles and a girl that knows Ninjitsu." She heard the interest in his thoughts towards Amber, though they were only on his ideas of her.

"She's taken." Sapphire answered simply, which seemed to irritate him. "Anyway, it's time you started working for me…finally…and I hope you're choice is wiser than your mother's." "I won't…" he glared at her, concentrating, and she felt pain fill her body, making her squirm, fighting it, until she cried out in pain. When the pain subsided, she heard his sadistic thoughts, and felt like her food was going to come up. "Let's hope you see it my way…unless you want me to bring some of your…'acquaintances'…"

"No!"

She cursed how hastily she answered, and the triumph in his voice was obvious. "Then you'll start tomorrow…and, remember this, you can't get out…and no one can get in…" Let's just say he's never faced five pissed off ninja before…


	7. Chapter 7

Amber woke up with a pain in her head, and put a hand to her forehead to feel bandages. 'The BASTURD hit me with a PIPE!!!' she sat up, her anger obvious, when she felt two hands push her back down by her shoulders. "Don't get up yet, Amber…that hit was pretty bad…"

"I'm fine, Don." She said stubbornly, glaring lightly. He seemed unsure to let her up, when she looked around, asking, "Where's Sapphire?" his heart sank as he said, "They took her…" "WHAT?! Oh, I'm gonna kick their asses SO hard-!!" she was already standing, her anger making Don refrain from stopping her. She practically bashed the door open, and the others jumped from their spots on the couch. "Where's Sapphire?! What happened?!" Leo went over to her, trying to calm her down, and said, "We lost them…but we're gonna get her?"

"How?" her anger was now replaced by sadness, making her eyes soften, looking innocent. "Donnie has a way to track her through the blood sample she gave him last week." Amber nodded, her mind racing, when she saw the hurt, angry expression on Raph's face. 'He's hurt…' she gave Leo a reassuring smile, and went over to Raph's side. "Bro…you okay?" she put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes trying to disarm him slowly, trying to calm him. "She's gone…and I can't get her back…" "Don't say that!" he seemed to start at the sharp tone in her voice, and turned a little to look at her.

"We're gonna get her back, and I'm gonna kick their asses for hitting me over the head with a PIPE." She seemed so sure that it reassured him, and Amber grabbed her mace, strapping it onto her back as she put her swords at her hips. "Donnie! Start that tracking now! I'm ready to go already!" they heard Don move around in his room before he came out, saying, "Here's the place." He gave Amber a printed map, and she studied it a moment, her eyes refusing to show anything but stubborn temper. "You guys coming or not?" she asked impatiently, but the worry in her voice made them rush.

They headed out as soon as the sun was out of the sky, and Amber and Raph practically raced there. They looked at the mansion-like building, and Amber turned to Don, whispering, "Take out the surveillance cameras. I'll look for a way in." they all nodded, though Leo seemed worried as she disappeared into the shadows, looking around. She found a back door with two cameras, and she took out two kunai, ready to destroy them if Donnie couldn't take them down. She saw his small signal, and crept in through the shadows.

The hallway was made of marble, and she looked at all of the expensive carvings with wary interest. She looked around, knowing her brothers were following her, and headed down the hall, ready to spring when necessary. "Amber?" the weak voice shook her heart as she turned down another hall, seeing the younger girl in a cell, chained to the wall. She wanted to call out her friend's name, to smash the bars away and hug her so tight the young girl would nearly choke, but her ninja training made her force down the emotion, and snuck forward.

She reached the bars silently, and she looked at the lock expertly. "Amber…it's a trap…" she could tell her friend was weak, but her words still hit her heart. That's when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and turned around to see a group of twenty ninja in a loose semi-circle around her, and tensed, her eyes becoming hard and calculating. "Ninja, huh? Pretty bad ones, too, if you couldn't tell I got in…" they bristled in anger, and she scoffed.

"Temperamental people like YOU shouldn't be ninja. At least my brother has self control." One rushed her, but he was smacked away by a swift blow from her mace, and she smirked, saying, "Anyone else?" They all charged at once, and she slid smoothly into a fighting stance, before rushing in to catch them by surprise. She beat them down left and right, careful to make sure none got behind her, and eventually stopped when none were standing. "That's rather impressive…" she felt a horrible pain burn in her head, and ground her teeth as she put a hand to her forehead, fighting the pain.

"Amber!"

Sapphire seemed in a bit of pain herself, almost begging Amber to take it all away. Amber glared when she saw Sapphire's jailer walk out of the shadows, the pain in her head increasing, as did his sadistic grin. "Asshole!" Amber snarled, the pain shortening her temper dangerously. She nearly swung her mace at him, had the pain not sharpened, nearly causing her to black out. She dropped the weapon in sudden pain, and it made a crater as it hit the floor. Amber staggered, nearly falling to her knees from the searing pain.

'Leo…where are you?' she tried to shake the pain away, saying, "Is this your power? Causing pain? I'd be glad to demonstrate my way, if you keep this up!" "You've got more spunk than I had thought…" he moved in front of her, lifting her head up by her chin. "And you're more beautiful than my men let on…" her glare was deadly as she slapped his hand away, ignoring the pain in her head as she was about to step away, only to be stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" her tone was dangerous, though the pain seemed to strike her harder than before. "And who's going to make me?" the familiar sound of two katana being unsheathed reached Amber's ears.

"I will…so I'd advise that you release her…" "Leo…" Sapphire, still suffering from the unconcentrated effects of her jailer's power, read his jealous thoughts, and nearly threw up. "Riku…leave them alone…they haven't done anything to you…" he glared at her, and the pain burned in her own head. She cried out in pain, writhing in pain. "Why you cowardly little basturd!!" that voice made her head rise, hope written on her face.

"Raph…" he punched Riku, who released Amber, who in turn ran to Leo. Raph moved to the bars, guilt written on his face when he saw her, and he busted the lock with his sai, going in quickly to kneel by her side. "Are you okay, Sapphire?" "I guess…" he stabbed through the shackles on her wrists, and she fell into his arms, feeling mentally exhausted.

"Where is he…?" "He ran off…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…I should've gone with you guys…" "Calm down…I'm fine…just tired…maybe a little disgusted by them…but other than that…" he lifted her up bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder as she finally relaxed. Amber, just as mentally exhausted, leaned on Leo for support, as Mikey and Donnie came, saying, "There's more guards coming, guys! We gotta get moving!" they nodded, following them outside to face the army, Riku in front with a shotgun as well.

"I said she wouldn't leave…and I'm not about to let her leave…" he aimed the barrel at Raph, who tensed. "You wouldn't DARE…" Amber seethed, glaring dangerously as Leo's arm held her up by the waist. He cocked the gun, about to pull the trigger, when Sapphire felt Raph about to drop her. 'NO!!!' she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, her feet hitting the ground as the bullet was fired. When a burning, unyielding pain hit her back, drilling into her flesh, she cried out in pain, holding him tighter as she coughed up blood.

"Sapphire!!" the blood staining her skin was dark and flowing heavily as she felt her strength leave with it. She felt Raph's arms support her, though he was shaking now, with fear or anger no one could tell, as Donnie ran to her side, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry…but…I need to tell you this before I go…" "You're going to be fine, Sapphire! You will!" she coughed up blood, and said, "I NEED to…tell you this…" Raph could see the worry on Don's face, and nodded. "I-I…I love you…I guess this wasn't the best time though, huh?" she smiled weakly, becoming unnaturally pale, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sapphire!!" Donnie didn't stop putting pressure on the wound, but Raph didn't notice as rage filled his blood. He stood up, taking out his sai, and Amber could already sense his rage. "This is for her…" he charged at Riku, not being hit by any bullets as he slashed him across the chest. "How could you kill her like that? What has she ever done? I loved her, and you took her away!!" his anger was controlling him, and Amber fought her mental exhaustion to run in and keep the soldiers at bay.

She was smacked away, and Raph paused in his rage-filled offense to cast her a worried glance, but continued when Leo went to her aid. He was about to stab Riku through the neck in his rage, when Donnie's voice pierced the air. "Raph! She's alive!!" he stopped, relief and joy filling the space his anger had used, and he merely turned away from the man, going to her side. Her eyes were barely open, showing the darker, mistier violet eyes.

He leaned in, not wanting Don to hear what he was about to tell her, before whispering into her ear, "I love you, too…" a weak smile graced her lips, and Amber stood up shakily, saying, "We need to go!" Leo nodded, picking her up bridal style as Raph took the injured Sapphire as well, all six of them running through the alleys and over the roofs as fast as they could go. Once outracing their pursuers, they headed back to the lair, Don immediately taking Sapphire to the infirmary, Raph following close behind. Leo took Amber to her room, putting her down on her bed.

"Thanks…" she muttered, ready to sleep, but she grabbed his wrist when he turned to go. "Please…stay…" after a moment of silence, she shifted to make space for him, and smiled as she cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. 'I know Sapphire will be okay…Donnie's taking care of her…she'll be alright…'


	8. Chapter 8

When Amber woke up, someone was shaking her shoulder, and she looked up sleepily to see Mikey there with a small teddy bear and looking like a young child. "What's wrong, Mikey?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Leo, who was still sleeping, though she seemed slightly worried. "I had a nightmare…" She sighed, moving so she could sit up, Leo's arms still around her waist, before motioning for Mikey to sit down.

He agreed, and she hugged him like a mother would hug her frightened child, and tried to soothe him. "Now what was this nightmare about?" "It was you and Sapphire dying…" she sighed, saying, "I won't die like that on you. And I'll be damned if I can't make sure Sapphire doesn't." she smiled reassuringly. "I won't leave you guys like that. I'll travel to hell and back to keep this promise." Mikey seemed to relax, and he eventually fell asleep, leaning against her for support. She stayed up late, leaning against the headboard, thinking hard.

'I hope Sapphire's okay…that bullet hit her in a pretty vital area…' she shook the thought away, not wanting to weigh her heart down. 'She'll be fine! Donnie's taking care of her, after all…' she looked at Mikey's peaceful, sleeping face, and it hit her heart that he had to suffer with the same worries she still held in her own heart.

'I need to protect them…their all innocent in their own way, and I just can't stand to see it stripped away from them…' she held them both close, thinking, 'And I have another person to think of, too…' she smiled slightly. 'Cause Raph'll probably have my head if anything happens to her…' with the thought of responsibility weighing heavily on her shoulders, she fell asleep, muttering, "I'll take care of them…even if it kills me…" she didn't feel arms shift at her waist, showing he was awake, and dreamed rather peacefully until morning.

When she woke up, she noticed that Mikey was still sleeping against her, though Leo was gone. 'He must've woken up already…' she left Mikey sleeping, not wanting to wake him up, and headed into the kitchen. She saw Leo and Raph there, though Raph seemed tired and worn. "Hey, bro…how's Sapphire?" she got down the cereal, and turned to him with a worried look. "Donnie says she'll be okay…but she's still sleeping…" "I'm sure she'll be fine…she's a tough girl, and I should know…" she smiled mischievously, saying, "I can't think of a better girl for you."

He blushed crimson, saying, "I don't know WHAT you're talking about…" "You can't fool me, Raph…it's a girl thing to know when two people are in love…" she sat down with her bowl of cereal, and smiled at the flustered look on Raph's face. Once she was done, she noticed that Raph hadn't really moved, and put her stuff in the sink before saying, "I'm gonna go check on her…you wanna come?" he was already standing, and she took that as a 'yes'. She walked into the infirmary, and was glad to see Donnie seemed less flustered than last night.

"How's she doing, Don?" "She's better…but it's gonna be hard getting the bullet out…" Amber thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe we should take her to a hospital…I mean, they have plenty more resources than we do…" Donnie nodded, looking at Raph, as if it was his choice. "If it'll help her…" Amber put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "I'll stay with her at the hospital…maybe we can get her a private room so you guys can visit…" he nodded hesitantly, and she flipped her Shell Cell open.

"Hello?" "Hey, April. It's Amber. I need to meet you at the hospital so we can get Sapphire in." "Oh…I'll be there as soon as I can." "'Kay. Thanks." After saying goodbye, Amber hung up, saying, "I need to take Sapphire now…I'll take care of her…" She picked up the younger girl bridal style, careful to make her comfortable, before turning to the door. Raph followed her, probably to make sure nothing happened on the way, and Leo followed her, too. 'Worry-warts…' she met up with April at the hospital, and they were lucky enough to get the young girl a private room.

Amber watched anxiously as the doctors worked over her friend, and, when they finally left, Amber opened the window, made a sign, and the four brothers jumped in. Raph was at Sapphire's side in a moment, and Amber sighed, saying, "They're going to do surgery to remove the bullet as soon as possible, but it's good that she sleeps until they knock her out." Raph didn't seem to hear her as he took a chair and put it beside the bed, sitting down. The eldest sighed, knowing she couldn't stop his worrying, and turned to Leo.

It was obvious both were worried for the two, and wanted to help, but both were unnaturally closed most of the time, and hard to read if you didn't know how. Mikey and Donnie were worried as well, both having bonded quickly with the blind mind reader. Mikey still wanted to pull a prank on her, though she always heard his thoughts and avoided the traps, while Donnie enjoyed the talks they'd have on human nature and how the human brain functions. She always had a deep theory that got him thinking, something he wasn't used to, and she'd often mold his own theories to fit, since she knows the human brain better than anyone else.

All of them thought of her as a part of the family, even if they hadn't known her that long, and hoped she'd pull through. After a couple hours, Amber noticed Raph had fallen asleep, using his arms as a pillow, resting his head near Sapphire's, who had yet to wake up. Amber covered him with a blanket, and hoped with all her heart that Sapphire didn't die and break his heart. Leo pulled her into a comforting hug, trying to make her relax. "They'll both be fine…I'm positive…" she nodded, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

She sighed, her hot breathe sending goose-bumps across the sensitive skin of his neck, before saying, "I know they'll be okay…" when she heard footsteps, she pulled back, saying, "Someone's coming!" the four brothers hid, Leo and Donnie holding Raph, when the doctor walked in. "It's time for the surgery…you'll need to wait in the waiting room, ma'am." Amber nodded, and watched as they carted the younger girl away. As she waited, hardly looking up from the floor as people passed by, the time passed by slowly, when the doctor finally came out.

"The surgery was a success. She survived, but we'll need to keep her in the hospital for three weeks, to be sure the wound starts healing properly." Amber nodded, relief lightening her heart, and stood up. 'They'll be relieved…' she stayed until visiting hours were over, and headed back to the lair with at least five years added to her features, and told them about the successful surgery and how Sapphire would need to stay there three more weeks. She went to her room, still worried and tired, and lay awake on her bed, her thoughts not allowing her to sleep.

She closed her eyes, but a nightmare struck her with such violent force that a pained whimper was forced out of her lungs. It was similar to one of her older nightmares, but with one big difference. Leo was the only one lying dead on the floor, drenched in his own blood, as Riku stood over him, gun in hand, and she shook violently. 'No…no! Let me out!' she screamed in her head, but the tears felt so real, nearly blinding her, when Riku walked up to her, saying, "Now that no one is standing in my way…" she wanted to scream, to punch him away, to kick him, to do SOMETHING, but her body refused to move. She didn't understand, until it hit her like a boulder. 'Frozen with fear…' he cupped her cheek, wiping away Leo's blood and her own tears, before saying, "Now you're all mine…my little angel…"

He moved in to kiss her, and her whole mind screamed at her paralyzed body to move, but it was futile. When their lips were about to touch, she was wrenched loose from her dream, and shot up, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around, fearful, and she got out of bed, going immediately to Leo's room. She opened the door carefully, not waking him up, and crept up to his bedside, her nightmare still vivid in her eyes. She put a hand on his chest, and her own heart calmed to hear his own beating steadily. "Amber? What's wrong?" she jumped slightly, and looked at his sleepy brown eyes. "J-Just a nightmare…" she disliked the stutter in her voice, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Lie down…" She obeyed shakily, only relaxing when she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, giving her a sense of security. "Want to talk about it?" she nodded slightly, knowing it was better to tell someone than to keep it bottled up inside, and stuttered out what had happened, feeling his arms tense around her in jealous protection. "It won't happen, Amber…you know I won't let it…" she nodded into his chest, pulling herself into a ball. 'That basturd is DEAD…' Leo thought as Amber fell into an uneasy sleep against him. 'If he comes within THREE YARDS of her, he'll have to answer to me!'


	9. Chapter 9

The three weeks passed by achingly slowly, but when Sapphire was finally released from the hospital, Amber helping her, it was probably the best day of Raph's life. Once Amber had brought the younger girl back to the lair, everyone except Raph jumped on her in relief and joy. Once all the mayhem had died down, Sapphire moved carefully over to Raph, and smiled innocently, saying, "I missed you, Raph…" "I missed you, too…" he answered truthfully, not sure what else to say.

She read his thoughts immediately, and moved closer to him before leaning up and kissing him. Everyone stayed in a stunned silence until Sapphire pulled away, and then hugged him tight. "Please don't leave…" she whispered, hiding her face in his chest as she felt tears form in her unseeing eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, saying, "I won't leave you…I'll protect you with my life…"

No one wanted to break the sweet moment, so Amber pulled Mikey and Donnie to the Nintendo Wii, and put on 'Warioware' before either could protest, and Leo sat down with them, but he was just there to watch as Splinter went to his room to meditate. Raph was glad that no one else was there, and leaned down, whispering, "I'll always be with you…I won't let anyone hurt you ever again…" Sapphire smiled, saying, "I know…I never thought otherwise…"

I'm making a sequel to this story as soon as possible, so don't worry! If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them!


End file.
